Just Hold On
by Alexis4
Summary: Zack and Reno find themselves stranded in the Icicle Area after being shot down. They struggle to survive as their friends rush to save them. Part of the Cracked Ribs and Friendship universe but can stand alone. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix. I'm just playing with them for a while and I'll give them back. Maybe. _

_Thanks to my beta MakoStorm for taking a look at this!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ow._ The first thing Reno became aware of was the enraged chocobo clawing his ribs and the throbbing in his head and left arm.

"Reno! Wake up, man. We gotta get out."

The voice was familiar but sounded hollow as if coming from a distance. Someone grabbed him under his arms hefting him to his feet. Reno cried out, the pain bringing burning clarity. The voice belonged to Zack Fair and so did the hands supporting him. The Turk opened his eyes as Zack pulled Reno's arm over his shoulder.

"Zack?" Reno questioned groggily.

"We got to go, buddy," Zack said tersely, pulling Reno towards the door, "The chopper's on fire."

Reno could smell the smoke then, and the burning fuel. "Shit." He gritted his teeth and struggled to help Zack lug his lanky frame towards the door. They climbed shakily out of the burning helicopter with Zack half carrying Reno. The Turk glanced at the SOLDIER and was alarmed at the amount of blood staining the brunette's face. He couldn't see a cut and wondered where the blood was coming from.

"Are you okay, yo?" Reno asked.

The chopper exploded preventing him from receiving an answer. The shockwave hammered into them, sending both them flying.

Zack stubbornly kept his grip on Reno, wrapping his body around the redhead to protect him as they bounced painfully down the cliff. He winced as the rocks sliced his skin adding to his numerous injuries. As his skull slammed off a rock, he acknowledged that they'd be lucky to survive this one. Then his vision went black.

OOOOOOOOOO

_I gotta quit waking up like this,_ Reno thought as his lips parted in a moan. "Fucking hell," he groaned.

Memories of burning fuel and blood filled his mind and he forced his eyes open. "Fair?" he coughed. The lack of response lifted some of the fog. "Zack?" he called again turning his head.

The Turk caught his breath. Zack lay face down in the snow several yards away. His uniform was tattered and blood stained the snow beneath the unconscious Second.

"Shit," Reno started to roll to his feet only to cry out in pain. The pain in his torso told him that he'd damaged his ribs. His left arm burned and hung uselessly at his side, dislocated.

"Damn it," Reno growled, rising unsteadily, clutching his side. "Get up ya puss. You're a Turk, remember."

Staggering to Zack's side, Reno fell to his knees beside the injured SOLDIER. Gently, he turned the brunette onto his back.

"Gaia," Reno breathed. Zack's face was a gory mess. A gash on his forehead bled freely and a technicolor bruise was blossoming on the brunette's pale cheek. Dimly, Reno remembered the blood on Zack's face before they went cliff-diving and also remembered that there had been no cut on Zack's forehead then. There had to be another wound.

Carefully, Reno used his fingers to search Zack's scalp beneath the fighter's thick mane of spiky hair. He grimaced when he found blood. The unconscious boy moaned as Reno leaned closer and prodded gently at the wound. Reno knew that head wounds tended to bleed a lot and look worse than they actually were. The thought comforted him and so did the realization that the wound was not very big or deep. The wound on Zack's forehead was larger and deeper and not so much of a comfort.

"Zack?" Reno shook his companion lightly. "C'mon SOLDIER Boy," Reno coaxed, "Ya gotta wake up. We're in a deep load of shit here. ZACK!"

The brunette moaned again and stirred under Reno's hands. "That a boy, Zack," Reno encouraged, "You wouldn't want Hewley to cut my head off for letting something happen to you would ya?"

Disoriented violet eyes edged open only to slam shut as Zack hissed as the light disturbed his throbbing head. One hand lifted to his forehead but Reno caught it before he could touch the injury.

"Easy, man," Reno soothed, "I need ya to look at me."

Forcing his eyes open, Zack gazed up at the Turk. Reno cursed softly. Zack's eyes had dilated, the pupils swollen to twice their normal size. The Second Class blinked a few times and seemed to remember where he was and why he was there.

"You okay?" Zack asked, struggling to sit up.

Reno supported Zack with his good arm. "My left arm's dislocated and my ribs are givin' me hell, but I'll make it. What about you? Anything busted?"

"Don't think so," Zack murmured. The SOLDIER gazed blearily around. "This was just supposed to be a simple mission," he whined, "Just a quick trip to Icicle Inn and back to Midgar. All we were supposed to do was parade around a bit to show the locals how awesome Shinra is. We weren't supposed to get shot at."

_Ah._ Reno had recalled the crash itself and the explosion but not the reason behind it. They were flying about thirty miles out of Icicle Inn when someone had fired on them from below. It was a testament to Reno's piloting skills that he got them down to the ground alive.

He also remembered the way Zack had tried to protect him when the explosion had sent both of them tumbling down the hill. _This hero shit's going to get you killed one of these days, Fair._

"You're bleeding pretty good," Reno observed, glancing at the numerous deep cuts scattered across the Second's body. "We're going to have to check ya over better once we find some shelter. We can't stay here. Whoever shot us down will be coming to make sure we're dead. Can you stand?"

"I-I think so," Zack said, "Give me a hand." Zack bit back a cry of pain as the Turk helped haul him to his feet. Zack swayed dizzily and Reno held on until he steadied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reno asked concerned.

"We're both a mess," Zack glanced pointedly at the arm Reno cradled against his side, "It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here before whoever shot us down comes looking."

"Any idea where we are?"

"I was hoping you knew," Reno admitted, "I know where we were when we got hit but I don't know how far off course we got before we crashed."

Zack reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. "No reception. Great."

"You got a materia?" Reno asked. He checked his own pockets. "I must have lost mine."

"Mine's gone too. Even better," Zack sighed, "Though I guess I'm lucky to still have my sword. We'd be in worse trouble if we didn't have our weapons."

"We've gotta start walking, "Reno said, "If we don't find some sort of shelter we'll freeze."

"Right." Zack took a deep breath fighting the nausea and dizziness that came with it, "Let's go."

As they started into the snow, Reno worried silently about the SOLDIER's condition. Zack's bronzed skin was pale and he tottered unsteadily every few steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm concerned about the rise in activity from the Crescent Unit," Tseng said, "Every time we think we've defeated them they come back."

"But they're weaker each time," Angeal pointed out, "We'll see an end to this conflict soon I hope."

The two men had met in Angeal's office to talk about the situation in Wutai. While the rebellion was on its last legs the rebels defiantly struggled to overthrow Shinra. The war had claimed many casualties on both sides.

"Commander Hewley!"

Angeal frowned as the door to his office slammed open. He opened his mouth to rebuke the intruder but froze when he saw who it was. Kunsel stood in the door to his office struggling to catch his breath. Zack was known for impulsive behavior but Kunsel always displayed proper military decorum . . . unless he was caught up in one of Zack pranks. More disturbing was that for once the boy was without his helmet, his red hair disheveled from his run. The Second looked up and his green eyes were wide with fear.

"Kunsel," Angeal stood, "What is it?"

"It just came in, Sir," Kunsel panted, "Zack and Reno's helicopter was shot down in the Icicle Area. We've been unable to reach either of them."

For one moment, time seemed to freeze. Angeal, Tseng, and Kunsel stared at each other fear reigning briefly in their minds. Angeal remembered the last time Zack was injured. At least then he'd been there to help. Now, Zack and Reno were on their own. Time whirred into motion again and Tseng jumped to his feet as Angeal strode towards the door.

"When? Do we know who did it?" Angeal demanded as Kunsel struggled to keep up with the Commander and Tseng's quick strides.

"The call came in about fifteen minutes ago," Kunsel explained, "Reno called in and reported he and Zack where on the way back to headquarters. Then a few minutes later Zack radioed in a distress call. Said an unseen ground force had hit them. That was the last we heard from them."

Tseng pulled his phone from his pocket. Flipping it open, he dialed the familiar number. "Cissnei. We have trouble. Reno and Zack's helicopter has been shot down. Find Rude and meet us at the helipad immediately." The head Turk flipped it shut. "Rude and Cissnei will meet us at the helicopter."

"Sirs," Kunsel said, "Please. I want to go too."

Angeal looked down at the Second Class without breaking his stride. Kunsel's green eyes pleaded with him. "Very well. But you will do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Yessir."

When the trio reached the helipad, Cissnei and Rude had not yet arrived. However, Sephiroth had.

"I'm going after him, Seph," Angeal informed his friend.

"I'm aware of that," Sephiroth acknowledged, "There is a blizzard moving into the Icicle Area. I am going with you. Someone needs to have a clear head."

Sephiroth knew how devoted Angeal was to his student. The mentor/student relationship had blossomed into a deep friendship and Sephiroth knew that Angeal loved Zack as he would his own child. Though Tseng would never admit to any such sentiment the General knew he had similar feelings concerning Reno. Tseng had pulled the boy off the streets and taught Reno everything he knew.

The door opened and Cissnei and Rude hurried out onto the helipad. They paused briefly at the sight of the General before resuming their determined stride. Cissnei carried a medical kit strapped to her back while Rude carried a duffle bag full of blankets and the other things they might need that would not fit into the medical kit.

"We're ready to leave, Tseng," Cissnei said, looking curiously at Sephiroth.

"Let's go," Tseng said.

Rude sat behind the controls while everyone but the General strapped themselves into their seats. Sephiroth entered the cockpit and handed the Turk a slip of paper.

"These are their last known coordinates. We'll begin our search there," Sephiroth said.

"Got it," Rude nodded, beginning the preparations for takeoff.

Sephiroth joined the others and took his own seat.

"How much do we know at this point?" Cissnei demanded.

"Not much," Kunsel answered, "Reno and Zack were on their way home when they were hit."

"Zack was able to send a distress call," Sephiroth added, "But we lost contact with them shortly after. The helicopter's GPS must have been damaged in the crash but not before we were able to pinpoint their location."

"I doubt they'll still be there, Sephiroth," Angeal pointed out grimly, "Zack and Reno are smart. They'll know that whoever shot them down will be looking for them. Plus, they're going to have to find some sort of shelter."

"You're right," Sephiroth nodded, "But it is a place to start."

"You said there was a blizzard approaching Icicle Inn," Tseng reminded him, "Any idea how bad it'll be?"

"Moderate," Sephiroth said. He gestured to trunk in the corner of the compartment. "I had all the winter gear we'll need loaded onto the helicopter. It is likely that we'll have to land some distance away and hike in. We'll have to be careful and hopefully we'll find them quickly."

Angeal thought of his puppy and Reno, probably injured, and soon to be stranded in a blizzard. _Just hang on,_ he thought, _We're coming._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's starting to snow harder," Zack observed, gritting his teeth against the cold and the pain in his body.

"We've g-got to find somewhere to st-stay soon," Reno agreed through chattering teeth.

Zack frowned, stealing a glance at his friend. They'd been walking for a couple of hours now. Both had fallen several times and their clothes were damp with snow. Reno's skin was taking on a faintly blue tint. Zack was freezing too but the level of mako in his blood protected him somewhat. That didn't mean that he was immune, however. His body was beginning to feel the cold as acutely as Reno's. The process was being sped along by the amount of blood he'd lost.

"You're turning an i-interesting shade of clear, Zack," Reno said, "You holding up okay?"

"I'm fine," Zack dismissed, knowing Reno was right. His strength was ebbing. He and Reno needed to find somewhere to ride out the coming storm and lick their wounds. They needed to find it soon.

"H-hey! Look yo, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Reno cried, pointing ahead of them.

Zack squinted for a moment and then he saw it. A small cave etched into the cliff walls. "We gotta be careful though," he reminded the Turk, "We don't know what kind of monsters might be living in there."

Reno drew his gun and Zack slowly pulled his sword from its place on back. Zack staggered towards the cave, frowning at how heavy his sword felt in his hands. He'd practiced with the Buster Sword before and this sword weighed nothing in comparison.

Slowly, they crept inside grateful when no monsters leapt at them and the cave showed no signs of recent occupation by man or beast.

"Thank Gaia," Zack gasped, sword falling from numb fingers. He stumbled and Reno grabbed his arm preventing him from falling on his face. The Turk helped him to one of the cave walls and eased him down to a sitting position.

Reno knelt in front of the SOLDIER and carefully shifted Zack's clothes aside so he could look at a particularly nasty wound in the boy's side. Reno locked his jaw against the pain as he attempted to use his injured arm to no avail. "Son of a bitch. Zack, you're going to have to help me pop my arm back in."

"Wh-what?" Zack said looking up the red head wearily. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. It'll hurt like hell but I'll be able to use it," Reno nodded.

"Okay," Zack said, "Lay down."

Reno frowned curiously but obeyed.

"I dislocated my arm during one of the missions I went on with Angeal," Zack explained. "We were in enemy territory and we couldn't afford to wait until I could get to a medic. I'm going to try and do it the way Angeal set my arm."

The Second removed one of his boots and then scooted closer to Reno. He carefully placed the arch of his foot in Reno's armpit and gripped his wrist firmly. "Are you ready?" Reno nodded. "Okay, one . . .two . . .THREE!" Zack tugged firmly on the Turks arm and felt it pop back into the socket as the red head screamed. Both men were left gasping.

"You okay, Reno?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," Reno shuddered, "Just let me catch my breath. Damn." Experimentally, Reno flexed his fingers and shifted his arm cautiously. It hurt but he could move his arm. "You did good, Zack. Thanks."

"No problem," Zack grinned weakly.

Reno gingerly sat up. "Okay, now let's take a look at you."

The brunette didn't argue, his silence telling Reno better than anything else exactly how crappy his friend was feeling. Many of the minor cuts and scrapes had already healed thanks to the Mako but the one on his side that Reno had spotted earlier was still bleeding as was the cut above Zack's eye.

"There's not a lot we can do right now," Reno sighed, "But we gotta stop the bleeding. He reached down and tore several long strips off the hem on his shirt. One, he wrapped around Zack's head. Another he wadded up and pressed it firmly against the wound on Zack's side causing the Second to gasp in pain.

"Easy, Zack," Reno soothed as he used the last, wider strip to tie the cloth in place. His white shirt barely made it to his waist and Reno buttoned his suit jacket in an effort to stay warm. The Turk retrieved Zack's sword, placing it within the SOLDIER's reach before sliding down to sit next to him.

"Whoa," Zack whispered, directing Reno's attention to the mouth of the cave, "Look at it coming down out there."

Though neither chose to voice his thoughts, they were both thinking the same thing. This blizzard would make a rescue attempt difficult and neither of them truthfully wanted their friends out in this. The pair leaned back against the wall of the cave, sitting close together to share body heat.

"I don't know if we're going to make it out of this one," Reno admitted quietly. When he didn't receive an answer he turned towards his friend to find Zack's eyes drooping sleepily. "Nuh uh. Wake up, Zack," Reno shook his friend's shoulders knowing that if Zack slept now he just might not wake back up, "You gotta stay with me."

"I know," Zack murmured, "I'm just so tired."

Sympathizing, Reno started talking about anything and everything. Zack joined in appreciating the Turks efforts and knowing that the redhead had to be every bit as exhausted as he was. Reno felt his own eyelids starting to grow heavy and doubled his efforts. No, they might not make it out of this one but they wouldn't go easy.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The flight had been a silent one. Each had been lost in their thoughts.

"This is as far as I can fly," Rude called from the cockpit.

Sephiroth nodded. "We'll proceed on foot. Angeal, once we're on the ground, please distribute the snow gear."

As soon as Rude set the helicopter down, Angeal was out of his seat. He knelt before the large trunk and popped the latch, inside was boots and insulated jackets. He smirked. Sephiroth had been correct. In their concern for their friends, they had lacked the foresight to prepare properly for the conditions they would face. At the bottom of the trunk were two collapsible stretchers.

Once everyone was ready, Tseng snapped one of the stretchers to his back while Rude did the same with the other one. "Where are we headed, General?" the Turk asked.

"The helicopter crashed three miles northeast of here. We will proceed to the crash site and then see if there is an indication of where Zack and Reno have gone," Sephiroth said. He would not entertain the thought that the two men hadn't gone anywhere because they were dead. Defeat was not an option. They _would_ find their friends. "Let's go."

The snow picked up, cutting down visibility and slowing their progress. It took them over an hour to reach the crash site. The picture was not a comforting one. The helicopter had exploded and there was little left but for debris. There were no tracks left in the snow leaving no indication that Reno and Zack had survived the crash.

"Look! I've found something," Cissnei called urgently.

They hurried over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Several feet below them, a scrap of cloth dangled from the rock it was caught on. "They must have fallen down the cliff," Cissnei realized anxiously.

"It seems they survived the fall," Sephiroth said soothingly, "They are obviously not down there any longer. We will descend the cliff and see if we discover what direction they may have gone in."

The General led the way down the cliff while the others followed carefully with Angeal bringing up the rear.

"Gaia," Angeal breathed as he stepped away from the cliff face, "Look." Snow-faded crimson stained the ground. "It's blood."

"It only means they are injured, Angeal," Sephiroth said.

"You're right," Angeal allowed, steadying himself. He knelt down. They were hard to see because of the snow accumulation but they were there. "There's two sets of tracks here. They're heading east."

"Then we head east," Tseng nodded.

Kunsel found himself unable to look away from the blood stains. Zack was his best friend. They'd joined SOLDIER at the same time and Zack had introduced him to Reno. Though he did not know the redheaded Turk as well, he did consider him a friend.

"Reno and Zack are tough," Cissnei reminded the SOLDIER having noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Yeah," Kunsel agreed quietly, "But you're worried too."

"I am," Cissnei admitted just as quietly, "But I have faith in them."

"We'll find them," Rude said, speaking for the first time since he landed the helicopter.

"Yeah," Kunsel nodded, slowly, "We will."

The trio looked up to find Sephiroth, Tseng, and Angeal watching them. Their inner struggled was reflected in the eyes of their superiors. Sephiroth was not as close to Zack or Reno as Angeal or Tseng but he was fond of the boys in his own way and he knew how important those young men were to their mentors. Angeal gave them a gentle smile, his own concern plain in his eyes. "Come on. We don't have any time to waste. The blizzard seems to be letting up and we should take advantage of that. We'll follow the tracks and hopefully we'll get lucky."

OOOOOOOOOO

It was getting colder. Reno shuddered with the cold and next to him Zack was trembling as well. They had no way to start a fire and they were in no condition to venture out into the snow in search of firewood if they did. Their conversation had faded some time ago and the only sounds in the cave were that of chattering teeth. The blizzard had eased but the temperature had only seemed to drop. The day was growing late and darkness threatened.

"We're not going to make it out of this one are we?" Zack murmured groggily.

"It doesn't look good," Reno agreed wearily.

"They're coming for us," Zack said, trying to lift both their spirits. "I know Angeal and Tseng wouldn't just leave us."

"You're right," the Turk forced some life into his voice, "We just gotta hang on 'till then."

Neither of them ever knew who lost consciousness first.


	2. Chapter 2

Angeal breathed a prayer of thanks when the snow ceased and the threat of losing the trail was eliminated.

"There's a cave up ahead," Sephiroth observed, "The trail leads to it."

The group quickened their pace. At the mouth of the cave they paused.

"Rude. Cissnei," Tseng ordered, "Stay here, and watch our backs.

"You're with us, Kunsel," Angeal added.

Sephiroth and Angeal entered first, swords drawn while Tseng and Kunsel came next. They froze in a strange mixture of relief and fear when they spotted the missing boys propped against the back wall of the cave. Though they were both shaking with cold, their faces were flushed bright with fever.

Angeal had thought he'd experienced fear the last time Zack had been hurt. This . . .this was much worse.

Angeal and Tseng moved quickly, seeming to appear instantly beside their students. Sephiroth and Kunsel quickly joined them.

"Rude, Cissnei," Tseng called, "We need the medical supplies and blankets."

"Here," Rude handed Cissnei the bag full of blankets, "I'll keep an eye out."

Cissnei quickly ducked inside the cave, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her friends. Both men were unconscious, their lips having taken on a bluish tinge. She handed the blankets to Sephiroth while she pulled the medical kit from her back.

Angeal was slapping Zack gently on the cheeks and calling his name. "Zack? Puppy? Can you hear me? Zack!"

The raven-haired boy groaned and slowly, his eyes cracked open. "'ngeal?"

"I'm right here, Zack" Angeal said soothingly, squeezing his student's shoulder.

Zack blinked several times. "W-wait. Reno."

"I've got him," Tseng assured the Second softly.

Dazedly, Zack looked around the cave, surprised to see it crowded with people. His eyes widened when he realized that Kunsel also knelt at his side. "Kunsel?"

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Kunsel teased lightly, but his eyes were filled with relief.

"Here," Sephiroth handed Angeal one of the blankets, "Wrap him in this." He handed another to Tseng.

The head Turk snugged the blanket around Reno's shoulders as the redhead also began to come around. "Tseng?" Reno whispered.

"Right here," Tseng confirmed.

Cissnei knelt in front of the Turk and the SOLDIER, her running a critical gaze over their injuries. She smiled sadly at the tender way in which Angeal swaddled his injured student in the blanket.

"Hey, Cissnei," Zack smiled weakly.

"You look like hell," Cissnei observed bluntly, "You too, Reno."

"We've h-had a shitty day," Reno murmured.

"Where are you hurt?" Sephiroth demanded calmly.

"I think I got some cracked ribs," Reno said around a cough, "And my left arm was dislocated but Zack put it back in for me. He's pretty messed up though."

"I'm fine," Zack said in response to the worry on Angeal's face.

Angeal had seen the bandage wrapped around Zack's head and had been concerned by the blood that had seeped through as well as the dilated state of the brunette's pupils.

"Where are you hurt, Zack?" Angeal demanded firmly.

"I- my head," Zack said, "And there's one on my side . . . I think."

"There's a cut on the top of his head," Reno added, fighting to keep his eyes open. He shivered and snuggled further into the blanket, "It didn't look bad, but you might wanna take a look."

The First carefully eased the blanket open and lifted Zack's shirt. The makeshift bandage Reno had applied was soaked through. Deftly, Angeal untied the crude knot and then carefully lifted the padded cloth away from the wound. He sucked in a breath. The gash was six inches in length along the ribs on his right side. The wound was ragged and inflamed.

"Cissnei," Angeal barked, "I need disinfectant and bandages."

"Let me see," Sepiroth said, easing closer as Cissnei handed Angeal a bandage drenched in the antiseptic liquid. The General frowned as he prodded the wound gently. Zack cried out, instinctively trying to jerk away.

"Easy, Zack," Angeal said soothingly, holding the Second Class in place.

"It shows signs of early infection," Sephiroth said, "We can't use Cure materia until all infection is gone." If they Cured him the wound would close but the infection would remain beneath the skin and that could prove fatal.

"I know," Angeal said shortly, holding his hand out for the cloth Cissnei had prepared, "Hold him steady."

"What? Angeal?" Zack protested groggily.

"I need to get the wound cleaned out," Angeal explained, "This is going to sting and I need you to stay as still as possible."

"'kay," Zack nodded as Sephiroth grasped him by the shoulders. Despite the warning, Zack nearly came off the ground when Angeal placed the cloth over the wound. Sephiroth held him down as Angeal worked to wash the dried blood and dirt from the wound. By the time the wound was cleaned to Angeal and Sephiroth's satisfaction, Zack was limp from exhaustion and fever.

Cissnei handed Angeal another antiseptic soaked pad as a warm green light lit the room. Tseng had cast cure on Reno after determining by touch that his ribs weren't broken only bruised. Reno sighed as the pain faded from his ribs and arm but his body still shuddered with the cold.

The redhead looked up at his mentor with fever bright eyes and Tseng asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Reno said coughing again.

"We need to get them somewhere warm," Tseng said, glancing over at Angeal, "Cissnei, hand me another blanket." The female Turk did as ordered then laid a hand on Reno's forehead.

"He's burning up," Cissnei murmured to Tseng.

"I know," Tseng said, "Can Fair be moved?"

"I'm not sure," Angeal said, frustrated, "Give me a moment." Angeal finished wrapping the bandage around Zack's middle, securing the soaked cloth in place over the wound. Zack jerked and whimpered, only half-conscious.

Kunsel wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, seeking to share comfort and body warmth. "It's okay, Zack. You're doing good."

Next, Angeal removed the cloth wrapped around Zack's head. The cut was nasty and no doubt the source of the concussion. Remembering Reno's words about another injury, Angeal felt around until he found the small cut on the top of Zack's head. The Turk had been correct in his assessment. The cut was a clean one and had already stopped bleeding. The one above Zack's eye, however, still seeped blood.

"Cissnei," Angeal said, "Hand me another cloth to clean this."

"Got it," Cissnei quick poured more antiseptic over a cloth and handed it to Angeal who dabbed carefully at the cut.

"Hmmm," Angeal mused as he cleaned the blood away, "This wound, while nasty, is fairly clean. Seph, do you think you can cure this while avoiding the one over his ribs? I'm not sure I have that kind of control. He'll fare much better without the concussion."

"I should be able to do that," Sephiroth said, digging in his coat and producing a mastered Cure materia. "Zack." Sephiroth waited until Zack's unfocused eyes turned in the general direction of his face. "I need you to hold still, Zack. This won't hurt."

"Yes, sir," Zack muttered, not really understanding or caring what he was agreeing to. He sighed a moment later as the materia's energy washed over him and the pain in his skull eased and then disappeared.

"It's my fault," Reno muttered.

"What's your fault?" Tseng asked, confused.

"SOLDIER boy's only so banged up because he tried to protect me when we fell," Reno looked up at Tseng with glassy eyes, "So it's my fault."

"Not your fault," Zack whispered, turning his head to look at his friend. Reno opened his mouth and Zack frowned, "Not your fault." He willed the Turk to give in because he didn't have the strength for this argument. Though his head felt better it was growing increasingly difficult to hold onto any thought for more than a few moments.

Zack frowned deepened as his body became too hot. He struggled to push off the blanket only to be stopped by Angeal. "No, Zack. I know you feel hot but you've got to keep the blanket on."

"Tseng!" Rude's voice lashed through the cave causing everyone to jump. In their concern over their friends they'd forgotten that Rude guarded the entrance, "We've got company and you're not going to believe who it is."

Tseng and Sephiroth stood leaving Cissnei, Kunsel and Angeal to care for their injured friends. The General and the Turk joined Rude and blinked several times in disbelief. There, creeping stealthily across the snow were five Wutai soldiers, their armor clearly marking them as members of the elite Crescent Unit.

"We have been lax," Sephiroth frowned, "I would never have expected an attack by Wutai this far north."

"They are headed this way so they must know we're here," Tseng reasoned, "We can't risk Zack and Reno getting caught in a battle."

"We shall have to strike first," Sepiroth said, nodding in agreement, "Try to take at least one alive if you can. I'd love to know how they knew Zack and Reno would be where they were when they were. I refuse to believe it to be coincidence. Angeal."

Reluctantly, Angeal rose and joined them at the entrance. "Crescent Unite," Angeal observed, "What's the plan, Seph?"

"Cissnei and Kunsel will remain with Reno and Zack," Sephiroth said, "The rest of us will engage the enemy. I would prefer to flank them without being seen but there is too much open space between them and us. They took a chance on us being too distracted to notice their approach. It will cost them dearly."

"We attack head on?" Tseng sounded reluctant.

"Not up to it?" Sephiroth teased, Masamune appearing in his hand.

Tseng smirked. "Try to keep up."

Angeal gestured for the others to wait a moment and moved back into the cave. Reno seemed to be unconscious or at least asleep while Zack fought valiantly against the need to close his eyes. Kunsel and Cissnei regarded him with determined expressions.

"We heard, Sir," Kunsel said from his place at Zack's side.

"We'll protect them, Commander," Cissnei added.

"I know that," Angeal assured them.

"Angeal . . ." Zack licked his lips struggling to focus, "Be careful."

"Everything will be fine, puppy," Angeal soothed.

The First Class reached into a pocket and withdrew a mastered Thunder materia, which he gave to Kunsel. "We should be able to handle the threat," Angeal said firmly, "But if anything goes wrong it will be up to the two of you to get them out. Understood?"

Cissnei and Kunsel nodded. "You can count on us, Sir," the Second promised solemnly.

Angeal stood and rejoined, Tseng, Sephiroth, and Rude. One hand gripped the hilt of the Buster Sword. Though he respected the people of Wutai and had sympathy for their plight, they had hurt his puppy and for that, they would bleed. "Let's do this," he said grimly.

The battle was not a long one. The Wutain soldiers hadn't been expecting an open assault and in their defense the four men made an intimidating picture sprinting across the frozen ground weapons in hand. Sephiroth alone was known and feared by all of Wutai. The Crescent Unit members fought bravely, refusing to captured and forced to betrayed their country and their Emperor. Their blood painted the white ground in globs and spatters. Tseng and Rude search the bodies but found nothing of use.

"None of their possessions tell us anything of value," Tseng said frustrated.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Sephiroth sighed, equally as frustrated, "We will look into this further when we return to Midgar. I will discover how Wutai found out about Shinra's visit to Icicle Inn."

"Right now," Angeal interrupted, "We need to get Reno and Zack somewhere warm."

Working quickly, Tseng and Rude assembled the stretchers. They carefully lifted Zack and Reno onto them, tucking them in amongst the blankets. Tseng frowned worriedly at Reno's flushed face and trembling figure. The redhead had not stirred even when they moved him. He watched as Cissnei tucked the blankets more tightly around the unconscious Turk.

Angeal was equally worried about his student. While the mako afforded Zack some protection from the elements, he had been wandering, injured, in the cold for hours. The infection was not helping matters.

"Just hold on, Zack," Angeal soothed, brushing Zack's bangs from his damp forehead.

" 'kay," Zack promised as he shivered. He smiled weakly as Kunsel settled another blanket over him.

"I think we're ready," Tseng announced.

"Good," Sephiroth walked to the cave entrance, sharp eyes scanning the area for any threats. Finding none he said, "Let's go."

Tseng and Rude carried Reno while Angeal and Kunsel carried Zack. Sephiroth and Cissnei stayed alert for danger though the female Turk paused often to check on Reno and Zack.

Somewhere amongst the tundra of the Icicle Area Zack drifted into sleep with Cissnei's fingers combing soothingly through his hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zack's eyes fluttered and drifted reluctantly open. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Welcome back."

Sky blue eyes flicked to the right to find Angeal seated next to the bed he was lying on._ Wait. A bed? How'd I get here? Where is here?_

"'ngeal?" Zack asked. He swallowed grimacing at how parched he was.

"Here," Angeal said, helping Zack to sit up so he could press a cup of water to the boy's lips.

Zack's body trembled against Angeal's arm as the First Class held him above the bed. He swallowed several times before pulling back. "Where are we?"

"Icicle Inn," Angeal said.

"Reno!" Zack's eyes widened and he tried to sit fully upright. He scowled when Angeal easily pushed him back down to the mattress.

"Reno's fine," Angeal reassured him, "He's sleeping right over there."

The Second turned his head to find Reno asleep on the other bed. The Turk's cheeks were only slightly flushed and he was resting comfortably. Zack smirked when he spotted Kunsel sitting against the wall snoring softly. His amusement faded when he saw the dark smudges under his eyes.

"Kunsel looks exhausted," Zack whispered turning back to his mentor. His frown deepened. "You look tired too."

"I'm fine," Angeal smiled at his student's selfless nature, "I'm more concerned with how you feel."

Zack considered. "Better than I did when you found me. I still feel kind of hot. My side doesn't hurt anymore . . .." He lifted the covers and looked down to see that the bandages were gone as was the wound. Not even a scar remained. From the waist down he was dressed in a pair of sweats.

"We were finally able to cure your wound last night. The Dr. used antibiotics to combat the infection. You were delirious for a while due to the fever brought on by the infection and exposure to the cold," Angeal said, "Reno's fever is now low-grade and while yours is still a bit high it is no longer life threatening."

"Had ya worried, huh?" Zack observed sheepishly. Though the First's tone had been causal the relief in his eyes betrayed how worried he had been.

"You two scared all of us to death," Angeal admitted.

"I'm sorry," Zack said.

"It's not your fault, puppy," Angeal smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Zack asked.

"Well, Kunsel is there as you can see," Angeal grinned, "Tseng ordered Rude to get some rest. He hasn't slept since this all began. Cissnei, Tseng, and Sephiroth are downstairs getting something to eat."

The thought of food caused Zack's stomach to growl. Angeal laughed. "I'll call Seph and have them bring something light back."

"A burger? And some fries?" Zack asked hopefully.

"I said light, Zack," Angeal rolled his eyes, "Not dripping in grease."

Laughing as Zack pouted, Angeal reached into his pocket for his cell phone quickly dialing the familiar number.

"What is it, Angeal?" Sephiroth's deep voice flowed through, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Angeal reassured, "Something's right. Zack's awake."

Angeal waited as Sephiroth relayed the news, his heart warming at Cissnei's overjoyed exclamation. Turk or no, she was a good friend to Zack.

"We're glad to hear it," Sephiroth said, a chuckle in his voice.

"He's hungry," Angeal explained, "Would you bring back some soup for him?" Angeal ignored Zack's scowl.

"Certainly," Sephiroth said, "We will return shortly.

Angeal returned his phone to his pocket. He frowned as Zack squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I . . . uh . . . I gotta pee," Zack said, blushing.

The First Class fought back a grin. "If I get you to the door can you handle it from there?"

"Yeah," Zack nodded.

The Second was a bit dismayed by how heavily he was forced to lean against his mentor. His body trembled as Angeal guided him to the bathroom door.

"I'll wait right here," Angeal promised releasing his shaky student carefully.

Zack shut the door and hastily went about his business. Several minutes later he opened the door, using the wall to support himself.

Quickly assessing the increased pallor of Zack's skin and the sweat beaded on the boy's brow Angeal lifted Zack off his feet ignoring his yelped protests.

"A bit too much too soon I see," Angeal said as he set the brunette back in bed. He pulled the covers up as Zack shivered with an attack of the chills.

As Zack lapsed into a dazed pout, the red-headed SOLIDER on the floor stirred. Kunsel stretched and blinked sleepily.

Both student and mentor grinned as Kunsel let out a jaw popping yawn.

"Damn, Kunsel, that one just had to hurt," Zack teased, grin widening as his friend's head snapped towards the bed.

"Zack?!" Kunsel scrambled to his feet, coming to stand by the bed opposite the Commander. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," Zack assured him.

The door to the room opened and Tseng, Cissnei, and Sephiroth filed in.

"We've brought some soup for Fair," Sephiroth announced, "And something a little heartier for Lieutenant Kunsel."

"Thank you, sir," Kunsel said taking the bag the General offered.

Cissnei approached the bed and Angeal stood so that she could sit. She nodded her thanks. "Hey, Zack, welcome back."

"Thanks, Cissnei," Zack took of the Turks small hands and gave it a squeeze. "So, what did you bring me, Cutie?"

"Chocobo noodle soup," Cissnei said.

Zack's pout returned and magnified when Kunsel pulled out a burger and order of fries. "Awww. Why can't I have the good stuff?" he whined.

"Because it has been days since you've eaten anything more than the broth we fed you while you were sick," Sephiroth scolded, "Perhaps you may have something more filling tomorrow."

"Yessir," Zack conceded sullenly.

"Can you feed yourself or do you need help?" Cissnei asked, setting the Styrofoam bowl carefully in Zack's lap.

"I think I can handle it," he grumbled.

To his chagrin, Zack found that the bowl of soup was more than enough for his tender stomach. Also, he found that eating used up the last of his energy reserves. As he slipped into sleep, he felt Cissnei press a kiss to his forehead and she tucked the covers around him.

OOOOOOOOO

When Zack next awoke, his fever was gone and Reno was awake. He sat upright on his bed cheerfully eating a plateful of French toast.

The Turk smiled when he saw Zack's eyes were open. "Hey! About time you woke up. They told me you woke up while I was sleeping but then you passed back out."

"Uh," Zack groaned, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?"

Reno glanced at the clock. "About eighteen hours."

"Damn," Zack muttered, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

"Went downstairs to get some breakfast," Reno said, "I told them I'd yell if we needed them."

Slowly, Zack swung his legs out from under the covers and lowered them onto the floor.

"Careful, yo," Reno frowned, "The Commander will kill me if you fall flat on your face."

"Got it," Zack smirked. He concentrated and though he was a still a bit wobbly, walking was a great deal easier than it had been yesterday.

The door opened and Zack froze guiltily as the rest of his party entered, Rude with them this time. "Uh . . . hi."

"Where did you think you were going?" Angeal frowned.

"Nowhere," Zack assured quickly, "I just needed to stretch my legs."

"Well," Sephiroth said, "If you feel well enough have a seat at the table. We brought you some breakfast."

"It's not gruel or anything gross like that right?" Zack asked eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"No," Sephiroth promised, "Scrambled eggs and toast."

Elated, Zack wobbled carefully across the room to table grabbing the bag from the General along the way.

"Do you think you are well enough to return to Midgar?" Sephiroth asked, "I spoke to the President this morning. News of your crash has leaked and he'd like us available to speak to the press to reassure the public. Proof of a successful rescue will do much to allay any concerns."

"Zack needs to rest," Angeal protested, "Not be paraded around in the name of public relations."

"It's fine, Angeal," Zack said, "When do we leave?"

"Would two days suffice?" Sephiroth asked, "I can't guarantee how much rest you'll be able to get when we return to Midgar."

"I think I'll be all right," Zack nodded, "What about you, Reno?"

"I'm ready to go," Reno smirked.

Angeal frowned but there was little he could do and he knew the President could not be put off forever.

Two days later the helicopter arrived to fly them back to Midgar. As Sephiroth, Tseng, and Angeal spoke to the innkeeper thanking him for his hospitality Zack and Reno stood together by the chopper.

"We made it," Reno said, softly.

"We wouldn't have if it wasn't for them," Zack replied just as quietly.

The two men watched Cissnei speak quietly with a group of children before heading towards them with a smile. Rude and Kunsel hovered close by as they had done throughout the last two days.

"You know," Zack said slowly, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, being part of Shinra I mean. Some of things the company does . . . well it just seems wrong. But, if people like them are part of Shinra it can't be all bad right?"

"Naw," Reno said, understanding Zack's concerns, "It's not all bad."

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Tseng joined them.

Tseng and Angeal paused even as Sephiroth boarded the chopper. They cast one last assessing gaze over their students. Though slightly pale, their eyes were bright and they were alive. Both mentors were filled with pride that their students were strong enough to survive an impossible situation until help could arrive.

"Let's go home," Angeal smiled.

Zack met Angeal's gaze and returned the smile. "Home sounds pretty good."


End file.
